


Quiet Nights

by MoonyNights



Series: Futas and their skeleton boyfriends [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Futa Reader, Futanari, Lazy Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: On an unusually silent night Papyrus and you are cuddled up in bed enjoying the others pressence / Short with Futa Reader





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I started writing these stories on a suggestion from a friend. I am ever so gratefull for his lovely help and encuragement while working on this. Thank you Maxx <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading

The building is quiet around you, only your own soft breaths and the low volume of the cooking show you and your boyfriend are watching can be heard. If you are honest however you don´t quite know what dish you are even being taught how to make. You only have it on at all because neither Papyrus nor you is quite comfortable with complete silence. Bad memories come with still nights where even the roar of city life seems muted around you. So you had turned the TV on in the background as you settled into bed earlier. You are already dressed down to be only in your long sleep shirt with Papyrus opting for just some loose comfy pants and a shirt.

With a pleased sigh you hug your boyfriend tighter to yourself, nuzzling his neck affectionately at the feel of his arms tightening around you in return, the tips of his bony fingers digging into your hips with just enough pressure to make you unwind from the stress of the day. Contently you let a relaxed purr slip at the low burning arousal settling in your stomach. You give up all pretense of watching the show and just close your eyes to bask in your skeleton lovers presence, wrapping the two of you up in the love you share.

At the feeling of a bony hand sneaking beneath your shirt to settle on the small of your back no words are needed. You start grinding against the tall monster in lazy movement. With an encouraging hum he meets your hips with his own. Rubbing against each other as you are the little ember of arousal is fanned into a small fire. Tugging at Papyrus trousers you pull them down a little ways, just enough that you can lift up your night shirt and slide into him. He welcomes you with delightful wet heat of his walls fluttering around you.

Settling in this new position Papyrus brings one hand to cup one of your breasts through the fabric of your shirt, giving little pinches and sharp tugs to you nipple. Your own hands find his spine to hook around and hold onto as you move your hips together sloppily. Your boyfriends tongue glides over your neck, his fangs catching lightly on your skin to draw a low moan of approval from you. With a tiny flick of your wrist you give one smooth stroke along his lower spine, pressing your thumb to the sensitive inside. You refrain from putting your lips to his spine where it connects to his skull. Nibbling there will get him all fired up for rough hard fucking but that's not what you are looking for tonight.

Rough sex is best left to the weekends when you have the time and energy to tousle in the sheets till dawn. During the week you are simply both too exhausted from work for such things. Sometimes you will indulge in other ways however. One simply remaining sheathed in the other, not to work towards orgasm but just to enjoy the close connection, the smell and feel of each other. For two lazy bones like you it works perfectly. It really is just another way to show your love, avoiding to say your feelings out loud, keeping it special for when you do.

This time however you want more, need the stress relieve of climaxing. You need to forget the wold for a time and have it just be the two of you, everything beyond the walls of your little apartments bedroom falling away to where you might as well have been floating in a black void. With practiced ease you slither one hand between your bodys, flicking over your lovers clitoris with feather light touches. He grabs your thigh and drags your leg to lay over his hip, allowing him easier access to your own dripping folds.

The loving purr you give him resonates straight out from your soul. Papyrus magic answers with a resonating hum, feelings of loving and being loved twisting together in a dizzy pattern. Slender, bony fingers dig deep inside you to message your sweet spot, slick arousal coating them generously as you push deep inside your love, working his clit until he is tightening up around you, milking the last of your own orgasm out of you.

Firmly settled deep into your afterglow you feel relaxed and sated, pulling out of Papyrus so you can right your cloths. With a soft yawn you stretch, half aware of your partner turning off the TV behind you. Moments later he throws and arm over your waist, drawing you in so your back is plastered against his chest. Light chuckles escape you, moving only slightly away to check that both your alarms are set for the next day and turned on, before settling down again. Outside a dog is barking and cars are rushing by on the street. In the distance you can just about hear the pumping bass of a party playing too loud music. Content the two of you sleep.


End file.
